


Paying Respects | Helmut Zemo

by DarkGuardian15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanfiction, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You go to Sakovia to pay respects to those who perished in the war there between the Avengers and Ultron. But someone else is there, and the two of you get to talking. Will you meet again, or remain ships passing in the night?
Kudos: 2





	Paying Respects | Helmut Zemo

I was standing by the Sakovian memorial statue when I heard someone walk up beside of me. I looked to my right and saw man standing there. He was wearing a purple jacket with a white fur collar. "Did your family die here as well?" He asked after a few moment of silence. I could tell he was Sakovian due to his accent. "No, my friends did though." I replied sadly. "My family did. I lost everyone." He said, and I felt sorry for him. The two of us moved closer to the statue. I've lost family members before but I couldn't imagine losing everyone I love like he had. We stood there silently before I spoke up. "Would you like to get a bite to eat? You look like you haven't had a good meal in a long time." I said. To my surprise he agreed to go to cafe to eat. I ordered my favorite food and he ordered what he wanted as well. The two of us made small talk. I asked about his family and he asked about my friends that had passed away during the battle that occurred here. "So, what's your name?" I asked him as out waitress sat out meals down in front of us.

"You can just call me Zemo." He replied. "Nice to meet you, Zemo. I'm Y/n." I replied with a small smile. We ate our meals but kept talking, so we ordered coffee. It seemed to me that he hadn't had someone to talk to in a while. When two men walked into the cafe I noticed that Zemo seemed to tense a little, but he didn't make any move to leave. But I could tell that they were there for him from the way they were looking in out direction. "It looks like our time together has come to an end. Goodbye Y/n." He said as he suddenly got up and walked towards the two men who had entered. I wondered what those men wanted with my temporary companion. I had a feeling that I would never know. So I pressed my thoughts to the back of my mind and continued to drink my coffee alone.

+++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
